warehouse14roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Template Guide
We have quite a few templates on this wiki and for varied reasons, so this page is show casing them all and how to use them properly. To see more about the user levels see here, for warning templates see here and for word bubbles see here or here. All Users Adoption Need to put a character up for adoption? Well once you have notified a member of the Administration team, then put this template at the top of your character page. Once someone contacts you about adopting your character. Character Away Is your character not at the warehouse right now? Maybe they are on a mission, or you've written them away for awhile so that you aren't role playing them, they've gone home maybe. You can put this template at the top of their page to reflect that. This can NOT be used if you are still role playing with the character, this is only for characters you may want to retire and not use, but you don't want to kill off either. Dead/Missing? Sometimes in the course of role play, a story line presents itself where the fate of the character in question is currently unknown, yet they are not at the warehouse and not being role played. This template can be used to reflect that. "My" Character Templates As this wiki houses hundreds of role play characters, it can be rather difficult to keep track of who belongs to who, these templates should go on top of every character page that isn't formatted to reflect the owner of the character by another method. Single Owner Character Dual Owner Character Injured Character Is your character somehow injured in a serious enough way to they won't be role played for awhile? This template can be used to reflect that, however, there must be a valid role play reason for the character to be injured. Dead For characters who have died, and will never be role played again. Planned Inactivity/Vacations Are you busy with school? Is your family planning a big vacation where you won't have internet access? Have no fear, we have a template you can put on your user page to let users know you will be away and when you will be back. This will also keep you from being marked as inactive, per our Inactivity policy. Milestones Milestones are rewarded for users who have reached a certain amount of edits. The only requirement to get this is that you be over a certain number of edits. Anyone may reward you with a milestone as long as your edits reflect it. 500 Edits 1500 Edits 3000 Edits Keeping Track of Characters If you would like to post on your user page, the number of characters you have, you may use this template. Anti-Warehouse Group For users with characters or pages pertaining to the Broken Covenant. TBA/WIP Bcrats, Admins & RB's ONLY Approving a Character Once a claim is good enough to accept. Count Down Clock This is used for mission pages and voting pages, or anything that needs a count down timer. Special Events Closed We hold special events from time to time, as they generally involve the creation of special pages, at the end of the event we don't want to delete the pages, but people should no longer be role playing on them either. This template goes on the top of any special event pages that are no longer active. User Left Obviously no one stays forever, and in the course of time, users sometimes leave either knowingly with notice, or have gone into the mist and just never come back. Sometimes it is easier to just delete the character pages of the users who left, but sometimes the users role played quite frequently and deleting would leave a gap in role play. When that is the case, this template may be put on those character pages, as well as taking off all categories, keeping only the category Characters Who Left. Special Character Sometimes in the course of role play events, special characters have been made, some currently still being used, for special functions that do not fall under the realm of a user's character counts. Aside from Admins and Bcrats, any other users with this type of character must have that character approved by an administrator. You will then place this template on that character's page. Missions Missions Pulled If a mission is pulled early for inactivity or other various reasons, this template needs to be put on the quest page, in place of the count down timer, as well as having the category changed to Missions Ended. Missions Ended For missions that have sufficiently run their course and are now at an end, this template may be used, it will take the place of the count down timer, as well as having the category changed to Missions Ended. Category:Organization